Clash of Shamans
by Gaianee
Summary: D'un côté, le monde réel, d'un autre, le monde virtuel. Quand les deux se mêlent, ils ne font pas forcément qu'un...


**Auteur:** Gaianee

 **Titre:** Clash of Shamans

 **Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Takei, des fois qu'on ne le saurait pas.

 **Note:** ça faisait un moment que ce "petit" texte prenait la poussière sur mon ordi. Je l'ai terminé aujourd'hui, sans en être totalement satisfaite mais il m'a suffisamment pris la tête comme ça. Toutefois, J'ose espérer que vous l'apprécierez! Pour ceux qui connaissent, "Clash of Shamans" est inspiré de "Clash of Clans" un jeu sur tablettes et portables auquel je joue beaucoup. J'espère que les explications seront compréhensibles, même si ce récit n'a pas pour vocation d'être pris très au sérieux!

 **Note 2:** C'est du TamxHao. Me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de ce couple mais...j'sais pas, j'avais envie. Huh.

 **Note 3:** Je cherche quelqu'un pour me donner des cours de fins. Vous comprendrez quand vous aurez fini de lire.

N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe!

* * *

"Hé Ren, je viens de détruire ton village, déclara Horo Horo avec un rictus victorieux, j'ai fait presque 80%. Tes défenses sont nulles."

Le chinois, jusque là d'un calme relatif, se raidit brusquement à ces mots. Avisant l'Aïnu d'un oeil noir, il s'empressa d'attraper son Oracle Bell pour vérifier ses dires. La grimace hargneuse qui tordit ses traits quelques instants après confirma l'arrivée imminente d'une dispute.

"J'avais pas fini d'organiser mes défenses espèce de sale opportuniste!

-Parce que tu crois que les joueurs attendent ta permission pour attaquer?"

Comme indifférent à la conversation des deux coéquipiers sur le point d'en venir aux mains, Yoh n'intervint pas, trop occupé à pianoter sur les différentes touches de son brassard orangé.

"Ha, Horo Horo! s'exclama-t-il subitement, coupant court à la bagarre, je viens de détruire ton village à 95%! Mais j'ai manqué de temps."

L'interpellé fixa l'héritier Asakura avec des yeux de merlan frit tandis que Ren, qui s'apprêtait à l'étrangler, émettait un ricanement moqueur.

"Quoi? Mais, hé...t'es sérieux?"

Pour toute réponse, Yoh afficha un sourire plein de dents.

* * *

Anna ne broncha pas en entendant les hurlements soudains en provenance de l'étage. Allongée devant la télévision, elle suivait stoïquement un feuilleton romantique tout en mâchant placidement un cookie au chocolat.

Des bruits sourds et répétés lui apprirent cependant que les garçons étaient probablement en train de se battre, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire grogner d'irritation. Quelle bande d'idiots. Depuis que les Paches avaient inventé leur stupide petit jeu, la quasi totalité des Shamans passaient leur temps dessus. A croire qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de leur journée. Et si encore il n'y avait que ça...Clash of Shamans, le nom du jeu, avait également la particularité de rendre idiot.

"Bien sûr que non! avait protesté Silva après leur avoir présenté le concept en avant première, c'est certes fait pour divertir les Shamans entre deux matchs, mais cela permet aussi de développer la stratégie et le sens de l'économie. En effet, le but n'est pas seulement d'attaquer le Village des autres shamans, tu dois aussi protéger ton territoire afin d'éviter que l'on ne te vole tes ressources! L'argent que tu récoltes te permet d'améliorer tes défenses afin d'augmenter le niveau de ton village et de tes troupes. Tout est une question de tactique et de gestion en réalité!

-Mouais...avait marmonné Anna, clairement pas convaincue."

Visiblement, ses réticences étaient fondées. Tss...dommage que les Paches aient eu l'idée d'utiliser les Oracles Bells comme support du jeu, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les réduire en miettes du coup.

Quoique...il lui semblait que Manta avait réussi à télécharger l'application sur son ordinateur. Mais il avait vite renoncé à y jouer en raison des nombreux bugs présents. De ce fait, il empruntait de temps en temps le brassard de Yoh pour accéder à son compte.

Décidément, songea Anna en croquant un nouveau morceau de cookie, les garçons étaient bien stupides.

Quoique non, elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire ça. Pas depuis que les filles s'y étaient également mises, à commencer par Pirika qui harcelait souvent son frère pour lui emprunter sa Cloche, Jun qui s'y était vaguement intéressée et Tamao...

Ha non, pas Tamao. Cette nouvelle mode semblait ne pas l'atteindre et elle continuait à vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes.

Il semblerait toutefois que, outre les femmes de son entourage proche, d'autres Shamanes s'y soient mises. Yoh lui avait montré quelques Villages une fois pour la convaincre de se créer un compte. Il y avait Sâti, l'Iron Maiden, les Hanagumi, Opacho même...

L'Itako se souvenait également s'être dit que chaque Village ressemblait à son shaman: chez Sâti, son hôtel de ville ressemblait à un temple indien, chez l'Iron Maiden à une église, une forteresse pour les Hana, etc.

C'était aberrant de savoir que même des personnalités a priori _puissantes_ et _sages_ s'amusaient à attaquer les villages d'autres Shamans afin d'améliorer le leur. Ainsi, même Hao avait son propre compte.

Quoiqu'elle n'avait jamais considéré Hao comme étant quelqu'un d'intelligent, songea à nouveau Anna. Sur ce coup-ci, Yoh lui ressemblait bien.

Mais après tout, si cela permettait au Shaman Millénaire de perdre le peu de neurones qui lui restait et de renoncer au titre de Shaman King, alors finalement Anna ne pouvait que féliciter les Paches de cette nouvelle invention.

La porte d'entrée de l'auberge s'ouvrit brusquement et quelques secondes après, Chocolove fit irruption dans le salon.

"Hey Anna! Yoh et les autres sont à l'étage? s'enquit l'américain apparemment surexcité.

-Mmmh...grogna Anna qui tentait de suivre la conversation mièvre qui se déroulait à la télévision entre deux amoureux."

Chocolove prit cela pour un oui et il fusa aussitôt vers les escaliers en hurlant:

"Les mecs! J'ai attaqué le Village de l'Iron Maiden et J'AI GAGNE!"

A l'étage, ce fut l'Apocalypse. Anna entendit distinctement les exclamations des garçons et leurs éclats de rire. C'en fut trop pour l'Itako qui bouillait déjà depuis un moment.

"VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI?! hurla-t-elle.

Des cris de souffrance et d'agonie retentirent dans l'habitation tandis que Zenki et Goki s'occupaient de rétablir l'ordre.

* * *

La Café Pache était bondé à cette heure. Thalim, le Pache qui s'occupait de la gestion du restaurant semblait ne plus savoir où donner de la tête, malgré l'aide -peut-être pas si providentielle- des petites jumelles Lip et Rap. De temps en temps, des bruits de vaisselle cassée et des cris retentissaient, bien vite couverts par les conversations des autres shamans.

Malgré leurs multiples bleus et blessures, Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo et Chocolove avaient réussi à se trainer jusqu'à une table où ils échangeaient avec animation depuis. Le sujet n'avait pas dévié depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait chasser de l'auberge par Anna avec interdiction d'y revenir avant de s'être "achetés un cerveau".

Pour l'heure, cela ne semblait pas être une priorité.

"J'en reviens pas que le Village de Hao soit aussi fort, dit soudainement Horo Horo qui contemplait ledit Village sur son Oracle Bell, le jeu n'est pas sorti depuis longtemps, mais il est déjà au niveau maximal...

-Dans un sens, cela ne m'étonne pas, déclara Yoh qui s'occupait de faire monter le niveau de ses ressources, on parle quand même de Hao. Puis il a 1000 ans, donc au niveau de la stratégie, cela ne me surprend pas de voir qu'il a su organiser son Village aussi efficacement en plaçant ses armes aux bons endroits.

-Résultats des courses, personne n'ose l'attaquer, ce qui lui fait économiser ses ressources et lui permet d'améliorer son Village plus rapidement que nous...marmonna Ren qui s'efforçait de solidifier ses remparts.

-Il a gardé "Hao" comme pseudo, nota Chocolove, à mon avis, il aurait mieux fait de mettre "Haouch"...AÏE!"

Ren venait d'abattre avec violence son poing sur la tête de l'américain pour le faire taire.

"C'est pour être sûr qu'on sache que c'est bien lui, j'imagine, supposa l'héritier Asakura de son habituelle voix rêveuse, c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, il a dû commencer au même niveau que tout le monde mais en mettant son véritable prénom, il s'assurait l'immunité totale...je ne connais d'ailleurs personne ayant oser le défier.

-Si, retentit une nouvelle voix. Il y a les X-Laws."

Le groupe leva les yeux pour les fixer sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux verts, debout devant leur table.

"Lyserg! S'exclama Yoh avec un sourire, content de te revoir. Tu vas bien?

-Salut Yoh, répondit l'anglais avec un faible sourire, ça ne vous dérange pas si je m'installe avec vous?

-Bien sûr que non!"

Lyserg prit place en bout de table, non sans lancer quelques regards nerveux autour de lui. Cela n'échappa pas à Horo Horo qui demanda alors avec curiosité:

"Tu fuis quelque chose?

-Euh...mon groupe en vérité. Ils traînent dans le coin et sont assez furieux, alors j'ai préféré m'éloigner le temps qu'ils se calment...

-T'as fait une connerie?

-Ha, non. Mais, euh, disons que..."

Le jeune sourcier ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Devant le regard insistant de Ren qui n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée, il finit par céder:

"Vous parliez du Village de Hao sur Clash of Shamans tout à l'heure, non? Et bien les X-Laws ont essayé de l'attaquer. Tous, avec leur Village. Ils n'ont pas réussi et cela les a mis de très mauvaise humeur. Ils attendent de moi que je les imite, mais euh, avec un Village de niveau 2, ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre que j'ai encore moins de chance qu'eux...

-Quoi? T'es seulement au niveau 2? intervint Chocolove en écarquillant les yeux.

-J'y joue depuis ce matin, avoua Lyserg en pinçant les lèvres, j'y ai été forcé."

Il y eut un petit silence, seulement troublé par les reniflements de Chocolove qui semblait se retenir pour ne pas rire. Lyserg, lui, semblait dépité.

"Hao n'a pas riposté, j'imagine?

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression, répondit Lyserg, et je ne sais pas ce qui les énerve le plus: ne pas avoir réussi à entamer les défenses de Hao ou que celui-ci n'ait même pas jugé utile de répliquer?"

Là, Chocolove ne put se retenir. Il explosa de rire, bientôt imité par Horo Horo. Lyserg leur lança un regard courroucé, mais il semblait davantage affligé qu'irrité.

"Pauvres X-laws, fit Yoh avec compassion, même virtuellement, ils n'arrivent pas à vaincre Hao."

Loin d'avoir pitié, Horo Horo ricana:

"Ils sont bêtes en même temps. Ils croyaient quoi? Personne n'ose attaquer le village de Hao et tout le monde prie pour ne pas être sa prochaine cible. Ils feraient mieux de se calmer et d'augmenter leurs défenses au lieu de tout miser sur l'attaque.

-S'il vous plait, chuchota Lyserg, nerveux, arrêtez de dire ce genre de choses. S'ils l'apprennent, ils penseront que je suis d'accord avec ce que vous dites.

-T'as rien à craindre, ils sont pas là!"

L'anglais soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

"Ce jeu prend des proportions diamétralement impossibles...

-Diama-quoi? fit Horo Horo en clignant des yeux.

-Il a raison, ce n'est censé être qu'un jeu après tout. Si des gens s'en servent pour régler leurs différents autrement, ça peut vite dégénérer...approuva Yoh en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Votre chef a essayé d'attaquer Hao, aussi? demanda Ren à Lyserg, les bras croisés.

-Elle a essayé, mais elle a raté son attaque. Elle n'a pas encore vraiment compris comment cela fonctionnait et elle a attaqué le Village d'un certain Anahole à la place, soupira le jeune homme en baissant honteusement la tête."

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une des jumelles Pache qui prit leur commande. Lorsqu'elle fut repartie, le silence retomba, bien vite rompu par la voix perplexe de Horo Horo.

"Hey...rappelez moi un truc: c'est quoi le niveau maximum pour un Village déjà?

-Va voir celui de Hao et tu sauras, grogna Ren comme agacé, ça doit tourner autour de 15 ou 16 pour le moment.

-Montre moi son Village sur ta Cloche, steup'.

-Tu peux pas regarder sur la tienne? répliqua l'héritier Tao.

-Mais faut que je vérifie un truc!

-Quoi donc? s'enquit Yoh."

Horo Horo soupira, irrité. Il tendit le bras pour que tout le monde puisse contempler l'écran de son Oracle Bell.

"Je viens de tomber sur ce Village. Il appartient à un certain PinkArrow. Il est au niveau 15."

Il y eut un petit blanc.

"C'est le même niveau que Hao, réalisa Chocolove en relevant la tête de son brassard, abasourdi.

-Il ne peut pas avoir deux comptes, si?

-Je ne pense pas, un seul doit lui suffire. Et cela m'étonnerait qu'il utilise un pseudo aussi trivial, quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas. J'ai vu que tous les shamans qui jouent à ce jeu ont gardé leur véritable nom, dit Yoh.

-Ha, parce que ton vrai nom c'est "Yolo" en fait? ricana Chocolove.

-Hé, y a des exceptions...répliqua le jeune Asakura en affichant toutefois un sourire penaud.

-N'empêche, ce n'est plus Hao le plus fort du coup, constata Lyserg, ils sont au même niveau tous les deux et ce PinkArrow a toutes les chances de lui infliger des dégâts s'il décidait de l'attaquer.

-Han, je paierai cher pour voir ça! s'exclama Horo Horo, mais à ton avis, comment réagirait ton frère, Yoh?"

L'interpellé ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant méditer sur la question.

"Pas très bien, je pense. Surtout si la nouvelle se répand. Il chercherait à savoir qui c'est, répondit-il enfin.

-Les X aussi...souffla Lyserg."

De nouveau, un silence contemplatif.

"Espérons que ce PinkArrow soit quelqu'un de censé alors, déclara Chocolove, je n'aimerais pas du tout avoir Hao aux trousses à sa place.

-Trop tard."

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Ren qui regardait presque avec indifférence l'écran de son Oracle Bell. Il releva la tête et la leur montra: dessus, on pouvait voir le Village du Shaman Millénaire subir un violent assaut. Les troupes adverses avaient réussi à détruire une partie des remparts et à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de ceux-ci.

"Il vient juste d'attaquer le Village de Hao."

* * *

Le Village de l'Omnioji fut détruit à 51%, entraînant la perte de la moitié de ses richesses. A l'échelle du jeu, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais dans la réalité, c'était plus grave que cela.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre parmi les joueurs, soit la quasi totalité des shamans de l'île. Elle faisait sourire, grimacer, pâlir voire tout cela à la fois. Le nom de "PinkArrow" était sur toutes les lèvres. On admirait sa bravoure et à sa force ou on plaignait son inconscience et sa stupidité. Ce que tout le monde redoutait cependant était la réaction du Shaman Millénaire, lequel ne s'était pas encore manifesté.

Les X-Laws semblaient ravis et, comme l'avait prédit Lyserg, essayaient de découvrir la véritable identité du fameux "PinkArrow". Cela n'était pas une tâche facile, toutefois. En effet, malgré cette petite victoire, aucun shaman n'avait revendiqué l'attaque et nul indice n'avait été laissé le concernant. Personne ne savait s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme!

De nouveau réunis dans la chambre de Yoh à l'auberge, les suppositions allaient bon train:

"Je suis sûr que c'est une fille! Affirma Horo Horo.

-Peuh, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? lui demanda Ren, d'un air moqueur.

-PinkArrow, ça veut dire "Flèche Rose" n'est-ce pas? Ca ne peut être qu'une fille!

-Ah, pas forcément, Flèche Rose peut aussi désigner une partie de l'anatomie masc...OUAILLE!

-T'es vraiment dégueulasse, siffla Ren tandis que Chocolove se massait le crâne en couinant.

-Ca peut aussi être un homme qui se fait passer pour une fille ou vice versa, supposa Yoh.

-Lyserg! Toi qui es détective, tu n'as pas une idée?"

Le jeune anglais, qui s'apprêtait à prendre congé pour rejoindre son équipe, s'immobilisa, l'air songeur.

"Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il après un moment, mais je vais ouvrir une enquête, c'est une bonne idée. Sur ce, je dois vous quitter. A bientôt les amis!"

Yoh le salua chaleureusement, imité par Horo Horo et Chocolove qui se montrèrent plus bruyants cependant. Ren se contenta d'un grognement, comme à son habitude.

En descendant dans le salon, Lyserg tomba nez à nez avec Ryû qui furetait un peu partout.

"Ryû? fit-il, d'un air interrogateur."

L'ancien chef de gang se retourna brusquement. A la vision du jeune garçon aux cheveux verts, son regard s'illumina.

"Lyseeeerg! Tu es làààààà!

-Héhé, oui. Tu cherches quelque chose? s'enquit l'adolescent, évitant de justesse une embrassade passionnée."

Ryü se figea, semblant se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait plus tôt.

"Je cherche mon Oracle Bell. Je ne la trouve nulle part et j'aurais pourtant juré l'avoir laissée dans la cuisine. Tu ne l'as pas vue?

-Euh, non, dit Lyserg, surpris.

-Hum, c'est étrange, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive... Je vais continuer de chercher."

Lyserg lui adressa un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et partit rejoindre le bateau des X.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Hao se manifesta. Pas physiquement cependant. Le Village de PinkArrow subit une sévère attaque et fut anéanti à 100%.

Les Shamans qui avaient assisté à la bataille la décrivait avec crainte et admiration. L'Omnioji avait en effet attaqué avec stratégie et précision jusqu'à pénétrer les murs de l'enceinte du Village en faisant fi des canons, des archers et des mortiers qui lui tiraient dessus. Cela avait semblé être d'une simplicité déconcertante qui, encore à présent, suscitait l'étonnement et la fascination.

PinkArrow ne s'était pas plus manifesté que lors de sa courte victoire. De par son silence, il paraissait avoir accepté avec stoïcisme l'attaque meurtrière. C'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire, car la contre-attaque n'était pas qu'une simple vengeance. C'était également un avertissement.

"Et ben, souffla Yoh durant un repas, même en jouant, il ne plaisante pas."

Anna mangeait son bol de riz en affichant un air sombre, comme à chaque fois que le sujet de Clash of Shamans était abordé en sa présence. Yoh s'en aperçut et changea directement de sujet.

"Ce déjeuner est un régal! C'est toi qui as cuisiné, Tamao?"

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses sursauta, tirée de ses pensées. Comme à chaque fois qu'on s'adressait à elle, elle rougit. Davantage même, puisque c'était Yoh qui lui parlait.

"O-oui, répondit-elle, avec Ryû.

-J'adore!"

Tamao murmura un remerciement, le coeur battant et entreprit de finir son bol pour masquer sa gêne.

"Au fait Ryû, tu as retrouvé ton Oracle Bell? poursuivit Yoh, constatant que la conversation retombait à plat.

-Ha oui! s'exclama le jeune homme la bouche à moitié pleine, elle était belle et bien sans la cuisine en fait. Enfin, j'avais fouillé la pièce de fond en comble et je l'ai retrouvé au soir, à l'endroit même où je pensais l'avoir laissée. Je pense qu'on a dû me l'emprunter, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Ha oui? Fit l'héritier Asakura, étonné, personne n'a rien vu?

-Tokagero non, la même chose pour les autres fantômes. Mais ce n'est pas grave, elle est intacte et rien n'a été dérangé. Juste mon compte Clash of Shamans qui s'est déconnecté, mais ça c'est parce que je n'y suis pas allé depuis un moment."

Yoh jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Anna qui n'avait pas bronché. Celle-ci ne dit rien mais il était évident qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Rendue nerveuse par l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait autour de la petite table, Tamao, le visage cramoisi, entreprit de débarrasser les plats et couverts vides en vitesse.

* * *

Deux jours après la contre-attaque de Hao, PinkArrow riposta à son tour. Les dégâts qu'il infligea étaient plus conséquents que la première fois, de par l'évolution de ses troupes et un léger changement de stratégie. Il était clair désormais qu'il provoquait ouvertement le Shaman de Feu. Mais se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il faisait?

Cet acte de défiance semblait provenir d'un cas isolé. Les X-Laws n'y étaient pour rien, même s'ils auraient aimé affirmer le contraire, et il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sâti d'œuvrer par le biais d'un jeu virtuel. Aucune équipe ne se proclamait auteur de l'attaque non plus. Les sbires de Hao ne semblaient pas d'excellente humeur et ce n'était certainement pas l'un d'entre eux qui se risquerait à contrarier son maître. Les Paches? Impossible, ils étaient neutres et avaient décidé de ne pas tester leur propre invention afin d'éviter de se mêler aux autres shamans.

Toutefois, cela ne précisait pas l'identité du rival. Nombreux étaient les shamans qui, secrètement, pouvaient s'en être pris à Hao, sans être nécessairement forts... mais plutôt sacrément culottés. C'était donc comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

Ou peut-être pas.

* * *

Tamao s'affairait à préparer un gâteau dans la cuisine de l'auberge. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle essayait de ne pas prêter attention aux paroles de Conchi et Ponchi qui ne cessaient de la harceler depuis le matin.

"T'aurais jamais dû faire ça, Tam, pépia Conchi en essayant de capter son attention.

-C'est vrai, c'est du suicide! renchérit Ponchi dans son dos.

-Une fois, ça pouvait passer, mais deux, là, il va te tomber dessus!

-Supprime ton compte Tam! Comme ça il aura aucune chance de remonter jusqu'à toi!

-Laissez-moi tranquille, marmonna la jeune fille en essayant de se focaliser sur ses gestes."

Une partie d'elle-même avait conscience d'avoir été trop loin. Une autre tentait de se raisonner: ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout, ça n'engageait à rien! De plus, personne ne savait qui se cachait sous le pseudo de PinkArrow. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait été débusquée depuis longtemps. Non...il y avait peu de chance qu'on soupçonne la discrète et insignifiante Tamao d'être le joueur puissant et audacieux qui ne cessait de faire parler de lui depuis des jours.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent en un sourire amer: c'était triste qu'elle ne puisse s'affirmer que par le biais d'un jeu. Mais le monde virtuel offrait tellement d'attraits...lorsqu'elle s'y plongeait, Tamao avait l'impression de devenir une autre personne: celle qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de devenir. Une sorte de deuxième Anna, forte et sûre d'elle. Dans ces moments-là, personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'empara du saladier dans lequel reposait la pâte afin de la verser dans le moule qu'elle venait de beurrer. Le récipient lui échappa des mains dans un bruit fracassant. Brûlée, cela l'avait brûlée! Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide dans le but de soulager ses mains douloureuses. Elle les ôta bien vite avec un petit cri d'effroi, car l'eau qui s'écoula était fumante.

Tamao recula du plan de travail, surprise. Elle jeta un oeil en direction de Ponchi et Conchi, pensant qu'ils lui jouaient un mauvais tour. Mais les deux Esprits s'étaient reculés, fixant avec un mélange de stupeur et d'horreur un point derrière son épaule.

La Shamane sentit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule tandis qu'elle se détournait de ses Fantômes.

"Salut!"

Tranquillement installé sur le bord de la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissé ouverte, se tenait un Hao tout sourire. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Tamao crut, en le dévisageant, avoir affaire à Yoh. Mais le sourire chaleureux n'atteignait pas les yeux noirs qui la fixaient narquoisement, rompant ainsi l'illusion.

Le souffle coupé, la jeune fille demeura bouche bée, incapable de réagir. Jamais encore elle ne s'était retrouvée face au Shaman Millénaire. Le voir de loin lui suffisait amplement et il paraissait ne s'être jamais rendu compte de son existence jusqu'à maintenant. Elle se sentit rapetisser face à son regard brûlant qui semblait hurler à la terre entière qu'il connaissait des choses que personne d'autre ne savait et ne saurait jamais. Tamao sentit son courage s'amoindrir petit à petit pour la laisser seule et tremblante face à l'être le plus dangereux que le monde ait jamais porté. Et comme toujours lorsqu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, elle rougit fortement.

"M-m-maître Y-Yoh n-n'est pas l-là p-pour le m-moment, bégaya-t-elle au prix d'un immense effort.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis venu, répondit Hao dont le sourire s'était transformé en un rictus amusé."

Il se mut brusquement et atterrit souplement sur le sol de la cuisine dans un froissement de tissu. Tamao sursauta et recula malgré elle, le coeur battant. Les yeux du Shaman de Feu qui ne cessaient de la fixer mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il savait. Il savait, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

"Je dois avouer être déçu. Je m'étais attendu à mieux de par tes...exploits, reprit Hao en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en parcourant la silhouette menue de haut en bas.

-J-je...elle déglutit avant de se reprendre, j-je n-ne comp-prends p-pas..."

La température autour d'elle sembla s'accroître de quelques degrés. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et la sueur pointait sur son front et dans son dos.

"Mais bien sûr que si, Tamao."

Tamao ne sut ce qui la fit réagir. Peut-être la menace grandissante qui envahissait la pièce, peut-être la façon étrange et moqueuse dont il avait prononcé son prénom. Toujours est-il qu'elle se retrouva à pointer son arbalète immatérielle sur le Shaman Millénaire. Elle fut soulagée d'avoir Ponchi et Conchi à ses côtés mais consciente également qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire contre Hao.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bronché et observait l'arme de la jeune fille avec un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne semblait pas du tout inquiet...comme s'il n'avait qu'une simple fourmi en face de lui.

"Ha oui, c'est donc de là que ça vient. PinkArrow, fit-il avec un léger rire."

Tamao se sentit devenir nauséeuse. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, il l'avait bel et bien démasquée. Mais...comment...?

"Les Paches. Ils ont un système qui leur permet de savoir quel compte est activé est sur quelle Cloche. En ce qui te concerne, ton compte a été activé sur plusieurs Cloches, toutes appartenant à des proches de Yoh. Cela a permis de réduire le champ de recherche. Le reste n'a été qu'une question de déduction, expliqua Hao comme si elle avait formulé ses questions à voix haute."

Tamao dut faire de gros efforts pour s'empêcher de trembler. A l'entendre, la percer à jour avait été d'une simplicité enfantine. La jeune Shamane se mordit la lèvre, incertaine. Soit, il l'avait trouvée. Et maintenant? Comptait-il la blesser? Juste parce qu'elle avait oser se mesurer à lui par le biais d'un jeu?

"Rassure-toi, je ne compte pas te blesser. Cela ne m'apporterait rien et...tu es une amie de Yoh, après tout..." soupira Hao, presque avec regret.

La jeune fille se reconcentra sur le Shaman, confuse. Elle fit rouler sa lèvre entre ses dents avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

"A-alors que faites-vous l-là?"

Le regard de Hao, qui s'était perdu dans le vague, revint brusquement se ficher dans celui de Tamao qui ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

"J'observe. Je juge."

Il s'avança vers elle, la forçant à reculer malgré l'arbalète pointée sur lui.

"Et pour l'instant, ce que je vois ne me satisfait pas pleinement."

Tamao se sentit paniquer en sentant soudainement le bas de son dos cogner contre le bord de la table. Ses yeux déjà agrandis par la peur s'écarquillèrent davantage. Hao, lui, continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que la pointe de la flèche effleure le tissu de son poncho. Jamais encore l'adolescente ne s'était sentie aussi mal à l'aise.

"Arrête de jouer à ce jeu et utilise tes capacités pour t'élever dans ce monde. Le virtuel n'est qu'une illusion. Si tu veux avoir ta place dans mon Royaume, il te faudra montrer tes véritables capacités, celles qui sont enfouies en toi."

Tamao osa lever vers lui des yeux où transparaissaient toute sa crainte et son incompréhension. De quoi parlait-il? Pourquoi lui disait-il cela? C'était...cela ne...

"V-vous...v-vous jouez bien v-vous!" laissa-t-elle échapper, le souffle court, ne sachant comme se sortir de cette situation."

Hao rit. Puis il se pencha un peu plus vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

"Mais moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai n'ai rien à prouver."

Au contact de son souffle chaud dans le creux de son oreille, Tamao crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Ses jambes commencèrent à se dérober alors qu'au même moment, à l'autre bout de la pièce, une porte s'ouvrait sur les rires et les exclamations de Yoh et de ses amis.

"N'oublie pas."

Une gerbe de feu aveuglante l'obligea à détourner le regard. Lorsqu'elle osa de nouveau soulever ses paupières Hao avait disparu, emportant avec lui la chaleur suffocante et la menace omniprésente.


End file.
